


the road to recovery

by stapcs



Series: Christine Booth [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapcs/pseuds/stapcs
Summary: Christine learns that coping with a trauma is not linear. Everyone recovers differently and at different rates, but with new and improved walls built around herself will she ever be able to move on? a follow up to baby's first serial killer if you haven't read that one first i suggest you do!
Relationships: Camille Saroyan/Arastoo Vaziri, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Christine Booth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761556
Kudos: 5





	the road to recovery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i'm baaack! this story picks up about a week after baby's first serial killer ends so if you haven't read that one first, i would! hope you enjoy this one just as much! xx p.s. they're not mine! :)

Christine stared at her reflection in the mirror, fingers coming up to poke at the bags under her eyes and she can't help but wonder how much longer she'll be able to hide them with makeup. Her eyes and hands then travel to her midsection, fingertips brushing both her knife and gun wound. The scars weren't too bad. Raised and noticeable, yes, but not extreme like they could've been. There was a knocking on the bathroom door that broke her from her thoughts, her mother's voice muffled and asking if she was okay. "I'm fine, mom!" She calls, getting back to work on getting ready. To everyone else she would continue to be fine. She had been fine the first couple of days and then… then she came home and the nightmares started.

She's been staying with her parents since her discharge from the hospital and if anyone asks, it was their idea. What? It was, Christine just didn't protest. She was still on medical leave, so, no need to get FBI dressed up. Her jeans and father's old Philadelphia Flyers sweatshirt would be just fine. Pulling the orange sweater over her head, she pulled her hair into a braid and joined her family for breakfast. "Ah, there she is!" Booth sang as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, sunshine." He grins, passing her a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. "Morning, Daddy." She murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sitting beside Hank at the island.

"How're you feeling today, Christine?" Brennan asked from behind her cup of tea, leaning against the counter, watching the children eat. "I told you. I'm fine, Ma." She hadn't meant to be snarky but the look on her mother's face told her she'd done exactly that. "Sorry," She whispers immediately after, pushing her breakfast around. "I didn't sleep well last night." She admits, she'd offer up a little bit. "Nightmares." Booth and Brennan shared a look before he cleared his throat. "Well, good thing you've got that appointment with Karen this morning, huh?" She nods, raising her fork to her lips. "Why don't you come to the lab with me after your appointment?" Brennan offers, smiling slightly. "Your father and I will be meeting at the diner, you can ride over with him and walk back with me. I'm sure we can find something for you to do in limbo." Christine smiled gently and nodded. "I'd like that."

The rest of the morning passed normally for the Booth family and the four went separate ways as they exited the house. Christine lounged around her father's office until she was to meet Karen Delfs for her weekly check in, she was the one who would decide if and when Chris was fit for duty again. "Oh, good morning, Christine." Her cheery voice rang out and Chris offered a small smile in return as she slipped into the office and sat on the couch. "First week home. How're we feeling?" The younger agent reminded herself that whatever she told the good doctor wouldn't leave this room but she still had it in her mind to hold back slightly, her walls were a fortress and she had no want to let them down.

"I'm fine." She shrugs, picking at her sleeves. "A little sore in some spots and I'm still getting headaches but other than that I'm as good as I can be considering.." She adds with a little laugh. "And your sleeping patterns? Any nightmares?" She froze at that and Karen took note, her brow arching slightly. "Not every night.." She finally said softly. "But sometimes, yeah. Last night was bad." Karen nodded, continuing to scribble notes on her pad. "Your doctor gave you some sleeping meds, yes? Do they help you with the nightmares?"

Christine nodded and then shrugged. She had been given an aid but she didn't know if they would help, she hadn't taken any. Her body and mind had gone through a lot to say the least in that basement and the pills she had been given for pain and sleeping were potent and extremely easy to become reliant on. Addiction was fifty percent bad coping skills and fifty percent genetic predisposition. Her father, uncle, and grandfather all suffered from some type of addiction and Christine was determined to not fall victim to that part of her genetic lineup. "I haven't tried them." She admits.

Karen looked up, she knew Agent Booth's background. She knew why the young woman was hesitant to try the help but she knew Christine was strong - there was no reason why she shouldn't try. "Agent Booth," She begins, putting her things aside for a moment. "I understand your hesitation, but, you are half Booth and half Brennan." She smiles, holding up two fingers. "And hundred percent you." She brings the two digits together. "Because you are aware of the addiction your family members have suffered from it gives you an advantage. I would say you are safe to take them every now and then as you feel they are needed. I also want to remind you that you are not alone in this recovery. The trauma you have suffered does not just have to be yours." Christine never thought of it that way and nods, taking what she'd been told into consideration.

After therapy and fries plus a chocolate milkshake at the diner, Christine headed into the Jeffersonian at her mother's side. "I'm needed on the platform but you are welcome to head down to limbo if you'd like, sweetheart." She nods, stopping her just short of the steps. "Actually, do you mind if I just sit in your office and read for a little bit?" Brennan smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. Shout if you need anything." With that, she headed up the steps to get to work while Christine shuffled into her mother's office. Choosing a book off the shelf and curling up on the couch just like she would as a child. It didn't take long for the blonde to drift off, the book sprawled across her lap.

She was running, or hopping rather, leaving a trail of smeared blood in her path as she traveled down what seemed to be a never ending hallway. Behind her a laugh could be heard before a voice called out, "You'll never make it out of here alive, Christine! I plan to finish what I started!" Her feet picked up pace, trying their hardest to find some way out of this hell. So preoccupied with looking for a door, she didn't see the rope in front of her and tripped, letting out a shout as her knees collided with concrete. The laugh grew louder and soon the sound of footsteps joined it, coming closer and closer until a knife juts out of the shadows and the voice spoke again. "Perfect. I have you right where I want you…" it sang and the knife raised and lowered, coming right at her.

She jerked awake suddenly, a strangled _no!_ Leaving her lips. Looking around, she places herself in the office and completely free of danger. Her hand raises to her chest and tries to calm her racing heart and rapid breaths before a voice spoke to her from the door. "Chris?" It was Kat, she'd heard her murmuring in her sleep and came to check on her. "Are you okay?" Her head whips around to look at her and she nods, offering a sad smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, Kat. Thanks."

The youngest Hodgins wasn't completely convinced and watched her closely. "Are you sure? You sounded really scared. Maybe I should grab Aunt Tempe or Hank."

"No!" Christine sat up, shaking her head. "Kat, I'm fine really. It was just a bad dream, no need to bother them. Just… let them know I went to bone storage, okay?" Kat simply nodded and sighed, chewing on the end of her pen as she watched her disappear downstairs.

She waited until the basement door shut behind the other before she joined the team on the platform. "Chris went downstairs, she wanted me to let you know." She said softly. Brennan cast a glance the girl's way and nodded. "Thank you, Kat." When she didn't head back to Angela's office, the older woman looked up again before straightening her posture and tilting her head. "Is there something else?"

"Oh, well, uh, kinda." She exhaled, chewing on her lip. Her aunt's brow arched and she gave her an expectant look. "I'm worried about her, Aunt Tempe." She finally admits. "She was having a nightmare. Seemed really bad."

Brennan frowned, glancing towards the door and then the others whose attention was now on her. "I know she hasn't been sleeping well. Thank you for letting me know." And that was all she said on the subject, perhaps it was something she should bring up with Booth tonight.


End file.
